


危险情人

by situ77



Category: One in diretion
Genre: M/M, 复问衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situ77/pseuds/situ77
Summary: 寒战2简奥伟X逃学英雄传小狗





	危险情人

**Author's Note:**

> 寒战2简奥伟X逃学英雄传小狗

小狗的注意力却都放在精美小蛋糕上，趁人之不注意，又一块朱古力下肚，好好吃啊小狗回味无穷，他本无心看人，只想快快拿钱了事，却看到熟悉的身影。

一袭纯黑西服，身上气质堪比港星，谁能不在意，暧昧又绅士，不少名媛脸红靠近。

简奥伟。

小狗吓得差点跌倒，只好往人群后面走去， 不少人上前搭讪，简奥伟应对自如，只是一场慈善拍卖，简奥伟难得捧场，局长夫人邀请他，他不能不来，莺莺燕燕都想上前一瞧，如今当红炸子鸡的尊荣，黄金单身汉形容简奥伟丝毫不过分，几只胆大的靠上前去聊天，简奥伟来者不拒，一一回应，逗得笑声满场。

小服务生却心中憋闷。

“哼，花花公子。”

小狗心中愤愤，只好顾上眼前要送的酒水，简奥伟个字高，一眼就可以掌握全场，稀奇的发现小孩在，他连连抱歉，走去拿香槟，实则看人。

“可否给我一杯？”

熟悉的声音炸开在耳边，小狗无奈只能迎上简奥伟的目光，那目光热切又拘束，小狗一时间没有动作，简奥伟凑上去用大手搂住他后颈，捏了捏。

“怎么了？傻啦？”

一股电流从后劲直刺小狗心中，手脚一阵软麻，还想说话，简奥伟却被局长叫走，走之前还不忘回头叮嘱。

“不要乱跑，一会一起离开。”

小狗一人在原地，简奥伟酒局颇多，一时间无暇顾及小孩，小狗在场上做好本职工作，慈善晚会实则权钱交易，酒气色气，挥金如土分分钟都在场上上演，小狗这般靓丽，不少目光聚集在他身上，服务生最好骗也最好打发，来这里工作，无非为了钱或名。

政府企业工作压力大，许多正人君子私下都有点咸湿佬的迹象，男女不拒更是常态，小狗一副年轻活力的样子，更是让许多老态心理的人，心生念头，频频叫他过去端酒，小狗开始还没察觉，几次之后，心中不免奇怪。

“帅哥，来，这一杯算我请你，敬今晚我们有缘共饮。”

其中一中年男人终于忍不住出手，其他人也举杯。

“不，对不起先生，我们有规定服务生不能喝酒。”

小狗礼貌拒绝，心中开始做呕。

“这里的老板都要给我几分面子，不赏光吗？”

男人再次逼问，小狗此时心中竟然希望简奥伟可以来帮他解围，扭头一看，简奥伟正与美女交谈，好不快活，心中更是一股气没处撒，拿起酒来一饮而尽。

“后生仔好酒量啊。”

一群老板开心笑了，小狗脸却被急酒染上粉红色，更是显得诱人万分，毕竟是孩子，一杯高度数的酒难免头晕，被男人拉着做到沙发上，一杯接一杯的开始喝了起来，哪里还有印象喝的是什么酒，酒中有什么东西，也一概不知，像一只傻兔子，给什么吃什么，好似报复简奥伟不理他，丢下他一样。

中年男人更是手脚不干净，开始似有似无的帮小狗解开扣子，手直接覆上小狗的手背，让助理去办了一张楼上酒店的房卡，心中一阵欢喜，看着小狗低头晕乎乎的粉脸，更是感觉自己淘到宝贝了。

简奥伟时不时的看着点小孩，小孩不懂酒会的意义，简奥伟在这行这么多年，不可能不懂，他见过太多的老板，官员，有着不同癖好的床上交易，他不想让小孩沾染上，所以当小孩不在他视线的多时候，他马上脱离了圈子去寻找小孩。

找了半天，才看见已经醉的不省人事的小孩，被中年男人搂在怀里，看着粉红的脸蛋就知道肯定不止喝多了那么简单，简奥伟当下感觉眼眶欲裂，长臂一伸把小孩拽起来，落在自己臂弯，男子见状十分不满。

“怎么，简sir，也有兴趣？”

虽然说这话是男子底气已然不足，简奥伟看着男子，是今年新兴产业的老板，简奥伟风度依旧。

“帮我提李议员问好，我很喜欢他们家的装饰。”

简奥伟此话一出，男子瞬间跌坐，新兴企业不过是个个议员洗钱的下属公司，连他老板都要求他办事，何况一个下属，简奥伟不屑与他纠缠，拖着小孩就要离开。

小孩真是不让他省心，在他怀里来回扭动，还不住的要扒开自己的衣领，看着粉色的皮肤蔓延至锁骨下，简奥伟狠狠的剜了一眼中年男子，酒里有药，也许份量不大，但小孩没有成年，对身体影响肉眼可见。

简奥伟一把抱起小孩进了最近的电梯，小狗脑子像浆糊一样，眼皮沉重，只觉得浑身燥热，像被点着了一样，下身也起了反应，陌生的情潮让小狗害怕，但看见是简奥伟抱他，心中又有一丝丝的狂喜。

是他，不是别人。

此时觉得简奥伟身上的香气好似夺命镰刀，夺走他的魂魄，小狗头趴在简奥伟的肩膀处，嘴不住的啃咬简奥伟的锁骨，弄的领口水渍一片，小舌也不安分来回舔动，简奥伟又捏在他后颈把他拉开。

“真像只小狗。”

发胶固定的头发也已经散下来了，蹭的简奥伟的脸颊痒痒的，简奥伟开了一间房，房卡一刷，用脚带上门，要把小孩放在床上，小狗却死活不撒手了。

“不要，要抱，抱。”

几个简单撒娇，让简奥伟笑出来，到底是还没长大，小狗只觉得他好像是和简奥伟共生一样，离开了他身体燥热加倍，简奥伟一凑过去，小狗就粘上来，简奥伟拿他没有办法，单纯的药物作用，让简奥伟觉得有些破坏他们之间的感情。

小孩躺在床上来回滚啦滚去，小手扯酒店发的西服，扯来扯去就只把外衣脱下，裤子在磨蹭中褪到胯骨处，露出白面似的腰，简奥伟一向对小孩的腰没有抵抗力，又白又嫩。

小孩不懂如何表达自己的感受，单纯的在简奥伟的脸颊脖子处，黏黏糊糊的啃咬着，像是刚生下来的小奶狗，简奥伟对这种小把戏没感觉，把手指头伸进小孩嘴中，让小孩叼着，小孩用牙齿轻咬，磨着，分散小孩的注意力。

简奥伟帮小孩解开扣子，一粒一粒好似寻宝一般，看见小孩洁白的胸膛和两颗因为冷气而立起来的乳粒，一层薄薄肌理覆盖在棉花般的肉架上。

小孩抓住简奥伟的手，搂在怀里啃，像是什么好吃的东西一样，简奥伟手上感触链接胯下，看见小孩粉红脸蛋时，他就已经有了反应，两人胯部凑在一起，能够感受到那两根东西在来回照顾，像是要把裤子烧穿，简奥伟呼吸加重，小孩水光眼色看他。

有些粗暴的啃吻小孩的胸膛留下一个又一个青紫爱痕，小孩也控制不住自己的身体，忍不住的往上顶胯，想找到一个地方发泄，可是简奥伟哪里有地方供他发泄，急的眼泪更是骨碌碌的往下砸。

“难受，呜 …难受。”

小脸红扑扑的，眼神早已失焦，只想快点解放自己，简奥伟这边耶憋的难受，帮小狗解开裤子，一把连着内裤拽了下来，两条光裸长腿映入视线，粉色性器，可怜的吐着前液，简奥伟知他难受，大手握住就帮他套弄起来，漂亮的粉红色，一看就是没怎么使用过的样子，估计连自慰都很少。

小孩不喜欢温柔的方式，自己顶胯发泄自己，简奥伟业解开皮带，大手一拢，两根东西靠在一起，小孩又哼哼唧唧，简奥伟的热度烫伤了他，明显硕大颜色沉着的性器，昭示着主人的风流往事，只是此时小孩也无心思顾及这些，小狗觉得自己的小兄弟像跟烙铁绑在一起一样，难受的要逃开，简奥伟哪里给他机会，重重的上下套弄。

“轻一点，痛啊，扑街啊。”

力度之大让小孩爆了粗口，不一会就交代了简奥伟手中，简奥伟坏心思，蘸着白浊伸向小孩的嘴巴，他另一只手已经被小孩含的发皱。

“尝尝你自己的味道。”

小孩倒也听话，伸出艳红舌尖勾动液体，含进嘴里，还扯出一根银丝，如此场面激的简奥伟难以自持。

“妈的”

难得让好好先生骂街，简奥伟不再拖延，大手一捞，将小孩的腰就着身体翻了过去，大片雪白肌肤晃眼，挺俏的肉瓣，让简奥伟忍不住打了一巴掌，红色指痕瞬间印了上去，小孩一声哭腔。

在看小穴，红的冒水光，也许是药的作用，小穴一开一合，像是在等着人采撷，简奥伟用手指去探，一指头慢慢深入，小孩不适应的扭动屁股，异物的入侵让他的括约肌不自己的抗拒，简奥伟只觉得手指被高热的肉穴加紧。

在加一根开拓，慢慢摸索小孩的敏感点，一下一下的摁着，简奥伟真觉得自己是全香港最能忍的男人，他的性器，憋的紫红，恨不得现在就进去，可是还是依然扮好最好一秒钟。

到那一点，小孩一下子哭了出来。

“呜…呜…不要 ，嗯…”

眼泪砸进被子里面，身体被汗水裹了一层，湿淋淋的肿胀着，像发情的小狗屁股疯狂摇动，腰支撑不住的往下塌陷，简奥伟此时理智全无，抽出手指，就换自己的兄弟，可是小孩是第一次，真正的家伙和手指是有很大区别的，光鸡蛋大的头部就卡在穴口，进退两难。

“疼，好疼，进不去的，出去…去…呜。”

小孩疼的趴在床上，阴茎都吓得萎了下去，简奥伟坚持要进去，在用力，小孩哭的像筛糠一样抖动，回头求他不要，他急了眼，眼眶都红了，只想一口吃了眼前湿透甜美的小孩，可看见小孩的眼泪，他才记起，小孩还是小孩，他的家庭教养也不许他在继续了。

他喘着粗气。

“把腿并起来！”

有些往日法庭上的威严，小孩强撑酸疼腰部，把嫩白大腿合拢，简奥伟掐着腿根就冲了进去，手指插入小孩肉穴，动作又急又猛，把腿根磨红，两颗卵蛋拍打在小孩的肉瓣上，就着穴口溢出的肠液发出水声啪啪啪的让人脸红，小孩被简奥伟的动作撞的跪不住了，想要换个姿势，简奥伟贴心帮他转身，继续动作，小孩看着觉得肉穴酸胀，腿脚酸麻，一股脱力感袭来。

好想射，好想射出来。

腿部好像要冒出火花来一样。

“简奥伟 ，你慢一点。”

简奥伟听见小孩叫他，心中反倒高兴还不傻，知道他是谁，小孩伸手寻找简奥伟的温度，像小孩子离不开怀抱一样，简奥伟叹气真也是伸手抱住小孩，搂在怀里。

“好中意你哦。”

猛的冒出一句，惊的简奥伟差点创造他的最快纪录，小孩却不以为然。

“你不要老跟靓女在一起哦，我会碟醋的啊。”

说完抬起头，手揪着简奥伟的头发，傻笑起来，还红肿的眼睛，带着泪光闪闪的，像大海里的贝壳碎片，说完头乖乖的蹭着简奥伟，趴在上面睡着了。

再看下面泥泞一片，简奥伟郁闷的看着舒服的小孩，自己无奈的走进卫生间。

他从不做亏本生意，在小孩这他亏了一颗心。


End file.
